KH Light Saga Book 1: The legacy of the forgotten light
by ScarletNight27
Summary: Takes place after the Xehanort Saga, My Version of It. In a world where nothing remains A Keyblade-bearer exist, Meanwhile Dream Eaters are lurking outside of their Realm. It is now up to The boy to save all the worlds or maybe be The Very One Cause of Dooming the Others?
1. The lone one, prolouge

In the ruins of the well known _Destiny city_, made thousand years before, destroyed buildings and smoke everywhere as far as we SHOULD know the great city was under attacked by mutant creatures of the formerly easy kill mobs.

In the center of the city was a destroyed tower with a exposed floor on the top we see a injured man covered in piles of rocks a few more seconds he twitched and moved a bit

He wore the city's rune guard armor though his were modified to look more menacing, a headphone, a dark red gloves and black shoes, He stood up a bit dizzy.

"What... What happened? Where am i?... Who am i?" This thoughts flooded his mind, suddenly waves memories of last night came back to him.

The city was in great war ***neo-shadows*** charged at the city walls, entering the broken walls are the multiple Soldier shadows, Large bodies shadows led by a masked man!

He was guarding the princess who stood behind him just then some ***Wyvern*** attacked the tower, the floor above him fell on him as his final glimpse of sight was the princess being taken away and the remaining top of the tower falling on the ground below.

"Princess! Princess! Where are you!?" He shouted as the memories stopped coming back but he was only answered by the echoes of the same words he said.

He picked up his 2 broken rune swords at the floor and put it in his backpack he then jumped of the tower and landed successfully at the ground below. It was all just destroyed houses and buildings of the once-familiar city he lived in he headed straight until he was outside the broken city.

Outside the city walls was a path of dirt with no way else to go, he continued heading straight, he has took out his bow and quiver full-of-arrows in his back.

He then saw a shadowed and hooded man and quickly asked the armed warrior "whats your name?" This got the warrior thinking... "**Scarlet Night**" suddenly the hooded man summoned spears around him then charged at scarlet.

but then suddenly scarlet fell... Fell from the ground to an infinite darkness just then he touched a platform of white then suddenly the white erupted into bubbles as the bubbles cleared it showed a strange circular design on the floor him leaning on the one curve in his usual attire and holding two flashing unknown swords, the circle has a circle of circles inside containing faces of his friends and in the center the face of the princess... The background was a destroyed burning city.

He noticed he doesn't have his bow, Just then he turned to see four small platforms on top of each platform were a sword, Spear, shield and a staff respectively. A voice was heard but also cannot be heard.

_**Choose a weapon. Each represents the paths you will take ahead, you are given a chance to choose one path and get its main choice of light, you may gain another light but doing so will require you to sacrifice a fragment of light away to the darkness never to be found again...**_

Scarlet came closer to the platforms and forwarding his hand he grabbed the mighty weapon of...

* * *

New story! A completely unrelated story of: _**Team Legendz**_

I will recycle the OC's from the said story also if you haven't figured it out yet this is a crossover to one of the most infamous games out there: for the start i made it a small chapter

I don't own Kingdom Hearts and the other contents crossed to kingdom hearts like disney or final fantasy!

I only own the Original characters and the story timeline

I will be available to accept new OC's and also to those who want they can choose whether they wield the keyblade or different weapons like gunblade, staff, shield etc you can PM me your OC

Also since i lost contact with "anti" i dont even know where he is since he moved to another country. And this and that blah! Well see you guys later!


	2. The Side Unknown

Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts

* * *

As scarlet was about to grasp his made up minds choice of weapon, the voice spoke again

**_So much to do... So little time... Take your time, don't be afraid,_**

**_the door is still shut! _**

**_You may choose now... Can you do it?_**

**_Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well._**

Just then the handle of the shining part of the weapon on the floor has dissapeared showing a black and red gear.

Scarlet moved forward the sword, the voice spoke

_**the power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

Scarlet spoke: _yes!_

Just then the sword banished in blue light

**You have set your path, choose the one who will aid you in your journey ahead**

Scarlet walked over to the platform with the floating spear

**_The power of the survivor, great accuracy, the solo vanguard, the dawn of twilight_**

**_Is the the aid you seek?_**

Scarlet thought about it but still choose to say: _yes!_

It then banished in a green light

_**The path is set, choose the one you would give up...**_

Scarlet thought about whether he abandons the shield or the staff then he came closer to the shield...

_**The power of the guardian, kindness to aid friends, a shield to repel all**_

_**Is this the power you wish to give up?**_

Scarlet thought and said: _No,_

**_I see now is your last chance you may give this up or choose the other._**

Scarlet approached the staff...

**_The power of the mystic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin_**

**_Is this the power wish to give up?_**

Scarlet said: _yes_

_You have chosen the power of the warrior, aid of the survivor, but gave up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

Scarlet murmured... _**"Yes"**_

Just then the sword appeared in his right hand then suddenly the spear appeared in his left hand he decided to disperse the spear for now and used the sword

_**You gained the power to fight, take a swing**_

Scarlet took the one-hand style position and listened to the voice... He swinged his sword

_**Good, use this power to protect yourself and others, there will be times when you have to fight**_

Suddenly some small shadows surrounds him

_**...keep your light burning strong.**_

He took the cue and attacked all the shadows around him, with great accuracy and damage he defeated them, then he gained a potion.

_**Behind you!**_

He quickly turned but not fast enough to get pushed by the darkness though he didn't let it pass as he quickly hit the shadow as soon as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly the shining light in the floor finally disappeared... It looked like a blade made of red and black gears with the shaped of a oversized key?

Then suddenly a door appeared behind him he came close to it to notice... It had no door knob

_**Hold on! Wait! The door wont just open so easily.**_

Suddenly when he blinked and opened his eyes once again he was no longer there... He was at the top of the tower of the destroy yet repaired city?

There was his 3 yet should be gone best friends: _Dio Canyon, creeper hunter and lily brown._

...

_What are you afraid of? _- Creeper Hunter

"Being trapped in the darkness with no hope of escape or chance of winning" scarlet said

_A quite interesting answer indeed_ - Creeper Hunter

...

_What do you value most of your life? _- Lily Brown

"I value my friendship and my friends, they're the most important to me" scarlet said

_My, My such Treasurable Answers_ - Lily Brown

...

_What so you wish in your life_ - Dio Canyon

"To be able to discover the Different Places of the world" scarlet said

_A good wish for someone like you _- Dio Canyon

...

_**You are afraid of the darkness, Value your Friends and you wish to Discover new Places. Your adventure begins in the dead of night , your road wont be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end**_.

Then as Scarlet closed his eyes. He was back in the pillars though this time it was a different pillar it has belle from beauty and the beast, then suddenly the stairs appear as he came close to it the shadows appeared as soon as scarlet got ready to hit he was covered by darkness managing to make him very weak

_**Take the potion, use it, let the light make you whole!**_

Just as the light said scarlet did it, it healed his life and felt full of stamina again then he got ready and attacked the shadows creating a chain of combos, it took a while but he finished them off, just as he reached the pillar connected to the previous one, it was a pillar of snow white from... Snow white and the seven dwarfs

There was a swirling green light at the side as scarlet got to it he quickly feels replenished and healed as then suddenly when he walked a few feet away he got hit in the chest with the shadow as he suddenly lose sight he quickly was revived at the swirling green light then he struck down the heartless.

suddenly the floor turned dark and drained him down to find himself way higher than the three pillars earlier, the pillar was cinderella from cinderella... there showed a chest and a crate, but the chest was surrounded by a wood it would be hard to open, then he got the idea of lifting and throwing the crate at the chest, as he opens the chest he received 2 potions, then another stairs appear as he reached the top of the stairs it showed a pillar of aurora from snow white, while he reached the other edge of the pillar he saw at a far away area.

A pillar that showed three hearts with silhouettes of the resembling jasmine, and alice from Aladdin and Alice in Wonderland respectively, then also another heart with no other resemblance from the disney princesses.

Then suddenly as he turned around he heard the voice for quite a long time now...

_**The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes, but don't be afraid and don't forget**_

Suddenly a giant shadow of scarlet appeared changing into a monster known as the darkside...

_**(Bill nye the science guy... Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill!)**_

As it attacked scarlet with a punch, scarlet evaded the attack with little damage just then shadow appeared from below the hand, scarlet quickly attacked and damaged the hand as much as possible then suddenly, the darkside contracted his hand and quickly fired dark firagas from the missing heart hole in his body which almost hit scarlet, scarlet kept attacking the hands and feet and an occasional hand jump to the head for major hits, his quickly attire and face suddenly changed to a different body

Scarlet had spiky black hair with Blue eyes, his attire composed of his red gloves, red-black combat clothes and red boots the headphones disappeared to a necklace with a red and black heart with two gold key-like hearts crossing it and also he then had a black ripped cape

His sword quickly changed to the gear-key-like sword then he floated and attacked the darkside as fast and swift as he could, he also delt massive damged all sides left and right but suddenly, his tired second got him for good as the darkside slashed through scarlet's new body as he had no more energy to use a potion his eyes turned gold and his spear merged with his gear-sword and formed a sword like his necklace

Two simple key-like swords crossing each other but with the exception of the place where it intersected has a straight blade that has a long reach it has rustic color but it gave him all the energy he needed and slashed the darkside in one blow.

As it almost fell on scarlet he ran out of energy to float so he tried to avoid but failed but before he was enveloped by the darkness he heard the voice again.

_**Don't be afraid you hold the mightiest weapon of all and don't forget you are the one who will open the door.**_

* * *

Well had time so i made this second chapter real quick, if you still dont get the story i dont know what will make you know! Anyways since im quite anxious i'll update the story settings shhhs!

anyways reminder:

i got the bill nye referece from BlahBlahLPs from youtube, watch his videos its not just KH there are mario and others

i am accepting OC's and i'll update the story completely! This will not be a minecraft story anymore... But a Kingdom Hearts Story! Happy? Good!


	3. Who are you?

Disclaimer: don't own the kingdom hearts series, only some characters

* * *

Scarlet has awoken, he wasn't sure if this was another illusion or a real one as he was in a tent with new clothes, he had a new black gloves with white color trailing on the bone of his hands on the back of the gloves, then he wore the same attire from his dream but replacing the red with grey, he had the necklace but instead the outline of the heart was Silver

The hooded figure came inside the tent just then scarlet stood up and grabbed his bow but... Nothing and his backpack was also gone

"Where is it?" Scarlet murmurs but the hooded man heard him

"I tossed them away, your journey ahead needs better equipment than this" the man said without expression

"Also I'm guessing you have questions?" He added without movement

Scarlet hesitated as the man sat down crossed legged, then scarlet followed then asked him "who are you" the man removed his hood to reveal his long but beautiful silver hair which almost covered his eyes which are Emerald-Green

"My name is Kurix, a nobody of." Kurix guessed scarlet was gonna cut him off which he did

"A nobody? What do you mean?" As scarlet looked at his clothes cause of his gain of high curiosity

"Im like a shell of something so rare, and i meant when a person with strong heart has lose it to the darkness by the heartless, the heart will become heartless it self, but the body will be reborn in a different area with so little difference" kurix explained to scarlet

"with that said as i lost my heart i also lose the way to feel, the only way i had my personality was of my memories of the way how i acted before... I was actually a nobody of Riku, and as you know 'the dark keyblade wielder of the light' as his title goes" Kurix explained further

"So your a nobody? What is your intention of charging at me?" Scarlet having more interest

"You, you are a Nobody and a special one too" expecting a really surprised expression

"Really? At what part of my life was i still... Normal?" Scarlet having no words to say but still asked having surprised thoughts that he never wanted to express a bit knowing he cant feel?

"Well the moment you were found here i guess, anyways as i know you were formerly Vanitas, and as the rules go a nobody has a ceremony where he would change his name depending on the formers name"

with then a spiritual like letters pop out in thin air VANITAS, then as they both stood up kurix swiped his hands an X appeared above the letters, then as Kurix swiped down his hand to place the X a sudden change happen the name shakes, making it pause as it arrange to a different name then the X took place as the name fixed

It actually made Kurix shocked with open mouth while Scarlet was confused at this, the name was different, it had no Significance to the name Vanitas instead it was

**SIDER•X•EUS**

* * *

Well thats it for today, sorry i should have posted this chapter yesterday and also you should know their will be at minimum of 4 books of this, each book happening in order with little time gaps but thats it for now and my chapter pattern will be Short-Long-Short-Long-Long and so on, please review and follow the story... so I'll be working on the next chapter right... Now peace! Also I'm accepting OC's if you can

Name:

Weapon: (keyblade, gunblade, shield, staff etc)

World: (worlds that wont make this... OP)

Personality:

Appearance:

Race: (Human, nobody, Heartless, etc)

Others: (optional)


	4. The journey begins

**A/N**: Disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts or any other series/games with it.

I only own very few characters

* * *

Kurix took a step back realizing who scarlet formerly was, in fact he wasnt only a nobody of one person but two, with a little restraint of showing fear he stood straight again and removed his black cloak with one swift move he revealed his clothes

he wore a white vest with a black collar, a black back, and black stripe along the bottom, same with each arm hole, the zipper is opened. inside his open-vest he had a black t-shirt and a green Crossed strap starting from the top to the bottom of the shirt. he had a black belt with a gold buckle and a little lose dark blue jeans, and he also wore a white hightops that are silver in the bottom with red stripes separating the white color of the top part of the shoes he has black laces. On his right wrist he sports thick black cloth bracelets, his left arm he has a large silver Ornate crest and a long segmented the color alternating from black and white reaching to his forearm and a piece of armored gauntlet colored Dark Silver and white

Scarlet moreover was thinking of his name, and what it originally was just as so Kurix spoke again

"Your name is forged not from Vanitas but from another person who died from a Dream eater's hands which was most likely a nightmare... And actually that guy was... King _Sidius_, guess having both "somebodies altered the name"

Kurix leaved the tent hinting for Siderxeus to do the same, as they got out, they were actually staying inside a forest, the tent was just normal with 2 tents, a campfire and 2 logs resting on the side of the fire

"Sider, go collect some fish and use this instead of a fishing pole to get some" kurix said as he handed Siderxeus a wooden sword

"Theres a lake nearby find it and come back here with at least 5 fish" with that said kurix dismissed Siderxeus as he sat down on the log and sider left

Sider was moving cautiously between the trees avoiding any possible treats suddenly he heard a voice.

_**"Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up, he'll be a different person."**_

Siderxeus head ached as he fell to the ground, it took him a few minutes before the pain was gone just then a dusk appeared out of nowhere and attacked him

Siderxeus was able to avoid the attacks but when he goes for the offensive the attacks just "go through" it, as so he quickly had a surge of memory of a key-like blade made of gears his wooden sword quickly changed to that weapon

"What...what is this thing?"

Sider said as he was pushed by the dusk but he managed to block it, he just swiped at it with the blade as then the dusk disappeared into nothingness, another vision occurred with a brown haired boy when he was squished by a dog and duck like person as they talked about the weapon that was also a key-like blade...

"A key... blade?" Sider thought as it quickly returned to being a wooden sword

-1 hour later- sider returned to the campsite but found the tents gone, Kurix motioned Sider to sit down in front of him. As sider gave the fish to kurix sider wanted to say something...

"Hey... Um... Never mind" but decided to keep quiet about it

"The **_X-blade_** is the ultimate source of light in this Universe, but the _keyblades_ were made as a copy of it" kurix said knowing what sider just went through

"You will need it if your gonna fight off different monsters made from the darkness of the worlds, hearts and the nightmares" Kurix said as they continue to eat their fish, the rest of the afternoon was quiet.

After their lunch kurix washed the fire off and then he opened a corridor of darkness as kurix motioned for sider to follow, they both got in.

~Mysterious tower~

A land floated atop of the orange colored clouds from the world known as Twilight town, with very few mountains reaching atop the clouds, and a starry night sky above it, in the island had a courtyard and many trees not to mention a huge golden-brown tower which looked surrealistic and crooked, it had a blue cone-shaped turret roofs, decorated with moons and stars

At the edge of the island a dark portal appeared as kurix and sider exited it

"Well, well welcome to the mysterious tower, home of the legendary wizard and keyblade master, Yen Sid" kurix said in a little amused tone, sider was just gaping at the scenery and the huge tower in front of him

"So, um, this place. Is a land with a tower in it and it is floating in an infinite abyss?" Sider asked with a hint of curiosity in his eyes

"Well floating, yes. But it ain't no infinite abyss. What you see below is obviously clouds of another world, this world is treated to be one with the world below but it ain't... Like the dive to the heart you went through earlier" kurix explained in a familiar way for sider

"You sort of remind me of someone... With red hair and greens eyes" sider said to kurix which gave kurix the idea on who it is

"You'll figure it out soon enough" kurix said as he walked straight ahead to the tower in front of them which sider did the same.

They entered the tower and found a upward-spiraling staircase that leads to a strange portal inside the portal they are transported to a higher area of the tower and there are different staircases floating randomly, as they enter a room which has a door with a moon symbol in it, representing the second floor. some rogue dream eater nightmares attacked which they handled pretty well with a few backfire

"This isn't right? The dream eaters are here in the real world?" Kurix whispered to himself which gave him a confused look from sider "never mind lets keep going" kurix said as they entered a portal at the end of the room which leads to another floating staircase, they climbed a bit higher to see another door with a star symbol in it as they entered this time no enemies appeared but the tower shakes a bit

As the earthquake stopped they balance themselves as they hurried to the edge of the room finally leading to a steep but straight staircase which shows a door with no symbol, as they enter they found a human-sized mouse collapsed on the floor and the window was broken

"Your majesty! Are you ok?" Kurix quickly hurried to the mouse

"Who.. Who are you? The mouse quickly got up and he quickly reacted as he hurried to the window and yelled "master! Where are you?!"

"You!" As the mouse quickly looked at kurix and sider "wait riku? And... Sora?" Asked the mouse which gave me a confused look while kurix had a reassuring look

"No, no your not them, both of you look like them but you!" Looking at kurix "you look like him but before the 2nd keyblade war" as he quickly looked at me "you resemble sora and... Vanitas!" As he quickly ready his keyblade, the guard appears to be two shooting stars. The blade is blue and decorated with stars, while the teeth is a crescent moon and a star. Kurix spoke out

"Wait mickey, we aren't those you know, we are actually nobodies of the ones we appear to be" kurix explained to mickey the whole story from his point to mine

"I see... Well my name is mickey mouse, just call me mickey, after all we are friends now" mickey said as he forward his hands

"Im siderxeus" i said as i shake his hands

"And as i know you have a keyblade?" Mickey questioned me with a curious look

"Um yeah" i answered him as i quickly summoned my keyblade subconsciously

The teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has eyes of darkness; one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape.

"Hmm it proves you really are vanitas's nobody... The void gear" mickey said as then a gummi ship appeared outside of the tower

"Its them and it seems they upgraded their gummi ship to the kingdom peak though they call it highwind peak" mickey said quite excited and amused at the sight of the gummi ship outside the window

* * *

_Well now who was those people in the gummi ship? Find out next chapter_

_and i hope you people Leave a review of what you think and give advice cause i kinda doubt my own writings anyways send your OC's and I really hope you like my story_


	5. Keyblade Masters

**_A/N: kingdom hearts is not mine!_**

* * *

[_Sora's POV_]

(It's been awhile since i left destiny island, drive the highwind peek and visit Yen Sid... Wonder why he called us, could there be new trouble stirring? I hope it just a birthday party for other keyblade masters or some kind of holiday)

As i land the ship kairi unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, i down the same and headed out but before i can move i noticed riku was still sitting down

"Oww my head" riku moaned as he put his hand on his forehead then he finally stood up "riku you ok?" I said as he was surprised as i was still here he gave me a forced smile and said "yea.. Im fine, just a headache and all" he said as i walked beside him through the ship's hallway we got down the ladder with me supporting him due to his headache

"I don't feel good, it seems the closer i get outside the stronger my head hurts" he said as he got down the ladder, kairi came back and asked us "what took you guys so long" he noticed riku and she touched her face "hey riku, you ok?" She said which made me a little jealous riku got up and walk ahead of us, not answering kairi which gave her a worried look "what happened?" I looked at her "no idea" then we quickly followed him outside

* * *

[_Siderxeus POV_]

Me, kurix and mickey watched a guy with silver hair got out of the ship, then followed a guy with brown hair and a girl with auburn hair as they enter the tower i hear kurix rubbed his head

"Something wrong?" I asked him which made him jump out the tower and land at the ground safe i was confused at first but instead of following him i just stayed and talked with mickey

"What was that about?" He gave me a no-idea face and we turned to the door as it was opened by the three same people we saw earlier

"Right as for business" mickey said as he jumped on the chair that has a desk in front of it

"Keyblade masters Sora and riku, keyblade apprentice kairi we are in need of your power, it seems the dream eaters has escaped the realm of dreams or should i call it the DreamRealm and while at that the heartless seemed to be getting ferocious as it took down a kingdom merely a few days ago as what i heard with nothing left but destruction" it made me feel like they were talking about my homeworld and after a few secodns i realized...they **ARE** talking about it

"Your... Majesty may i interrupt but i think your talking about... My home kingdom" i said which gave me the attention of the three visitors

"Um your maje... Mickey isn't he vanitas?" Sora whispered to mickey but i still heard him

"No actually his a nobody of him but with a bit of his memories lost and that he has a new heart" mickey whispered to sora which gained him a nod from him

"Right I'm sorry for your lost i really am" mickey said which gave me a worried look from the three while the guy with silver hair. Riku Is it? Just closed his eyes as it seems he was having the same hurt like kurix

"sora, riku and kairi this is Siderxeus, Siderxeus this will be your mentors on your journey, they wont come with you but they will be here when you need them, unless they have somewhere to be" mickey introduced me to them.

Sora Had a light brown spiky hair and sky-blue eyes. He wore a black hoodie, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging and a white X strap on his undershirt. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. He has a ornate on his left hand with black and gold color resembling to ventus but a little different, longer and size His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. And he also wore a gold crown pendant.

Riku had silver hair with bright blue-green eyes about shoulder-length. he has a black shirt and a Silver and yellow vest over it. has a Silver thick band on his left wrist, and a armor on his right hand similar to kurix but smaller and he had no gaunlet at all. and his pants is a little tight but fit for him and it is colored light blue. held up by a black belt covered with square spike studs. and his feet down to a more normal size with a simple pair of sneakers.

Kairi had auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress with 3 zippers with the two at the side as a design, has black halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her right wrist, a piece of armor on her left arm made of red and pink segments reaching to her hands There are two strips of pink cloth draped over each of her hips, along with a smaller, red strip of cloth tied around her waist and draped in the same manner and a lilac sneakers.

"Well um nice to meet you guys" i said with a bit of a exaggeration in my voice as i bow down to the 2 keyblade master and a princess of the heart, as to what i know

"Nice to meet you , and as you know im a keyblade master" sora said with a cheeky smile he forward his for me to shake, i shake it back as suddenly heartless appeared inside the room we all ready our keyblades and attacked the different heartless it was quite lucky that the room was really large im guessing it can fit 8 large bodies but anyways i quickly attacked the heartless near to me

I swung my keyblade at a shadow it disappeared into red smoke as 2 appeared in front of me sora casted fire to save me from the threat and continued on, riku was running all over the place with darkness in his trail while kairi was attacking different heartless but mostly using her magic sora was the balanced of them as he attacked the heartless with both balanced physical and magical attacks

I kept attacking the shadows that was appearing close to me mickey was flipping all over the place with his keyblade seriously! I almost like hit him twice which he accurately avoided, it was kinda funny, suddenly a shadow caught me off guard and it hurt me a bit as i quickly cast blizzard at it and disappeared, as a warrior i need to learn magic, right?

_The battle continued for a few minutes before the heartless disappeared _

Riku's blade is_ Way to the Dawn_ keyblade it is a falchion-esque sword, with a red, purple and blue blade shaped like a demonic wing and a straight angelic wing as the teeth. Its handle bears an eye of darkness, and the guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing and it has a heartless emblem as the token without it's spike

Sora's keyblade is The _Kingdom Key_ is depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5' long, with a long silver Keychain extending from the hilt, and a Hidden Mickey token on the end of the Keychain. The blade and teeth of the Keyblade are silver, the rainguard is blue, and the guard is bright gold. The teeth of the Keyblade form the outline of a crown which matches the crown charm Sora wears.

While for kairi her keyblade is the _destiny's embrace_ The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the Paopu Fruit token

"Your majesty what was that?" Sora said really exhausted "i thought the cornerstone of light was protecting this place?" riku asked sweatily but was not breathing hard wait... Cornerstone of light? "Um, your highness whats the cornerstone of light?" I asked them which made them look at me then kairi spoke to me "the cornerstone of light is a light surrounded by a glass it was made to fend off the darkness and any kinds of threats that may enter its area" sora rubbed his chin while looking up as though he didn't know about that "wait, wait, wait like those dream eaters that i faced earlier?" I asked them which gave them a shocked look

"Dreams eaters? Here? Why didn't you tell us?!" Mickey said as he summoned and looked at a holographic map of the universe "it seems the infestation has reached it's way to the world below us... Twilight town. it needs us, last time it was only at castle oblivion... Its getting worst" mickey said really worried

"Sora, kairi, riku, Siderxeus... And Kurix" with that said kurix popped out his head from the window which made both riku and him surprised to look at each other's existance "um... Hello, my fellow somebody?" Kurix said a little eavesdropped as he got in again

"You guys split into 2 teams sora and sider head for Sunset Terrace, while riku, kairi and kurix head for the Market Street, i'll stay here in-case of another attack, now Go!" Mickey said as we headed out the room and as we appeared outside the tower... They just really jumped off the island! As that i just followed them waiting for my doom

* * *

_**Ok, i realized some parts that makes this story a little boring, so I'm gonna change my writing a bit so anyways To those that read this I'm really thankful, also if you could possibly send an OC i will give you guys a shout out... If there are people sending some XD anyways hope you are enjoying the story and school is really hard so less chance of updates lol bye guys**_


	6. Xio The forgotten one

The Breeze was strong yet very graceful, the sky was made with shades of orange and the sun stuck at sunset, the whole world was like that, almost in sunset it was like most of the day was just a mere minutes while the sunset was a whole 20 hours,

a portal of light appeared at a train station Riku, Kairi and Kurix ran out of the portal with a few moments of looking around dream eaters popped out they ready their keyblades as they split and go

[Kurix's POV]

I'm defeating the dream eaters with no effort at all!

they are just the simple meow-meow and flowbermeow so it would be easy to defeat them... "Why do i know that?" I murmured I quickly jumped away a bit as an aura lion appeared in front of me, it was big, like bigger than me!

"Um, guys a little help?" I eavesdropped at the huge sight of it as i quickly slashed my keyblade at it but my attack was blocked by it and it started pushing me, i looked at the others they were fighting the same thing i was fighting, i quickly put my effort on my left hand, holding the keyblade as i used my right hand i charged and used my gauntlet to punch the lion, making it stagger a bit i jumped up and slashed it down with my keyblade

I touched the ornate part of the armor on my left hand then it summoned another piece of armor on my left hand i quickly got into a boxing stance as i rushed to the dream eaters that were holding kairi down and punched it in the face as it bounced off, kairi quickly stood up and jumped to slash the lion and it disappeared, kairi landed right behind the other lion that was drooling on riku's face, kairi quickly sliced the lion to nothingness

Riku stood up as he noticed the drool on his face, he wiped it a little with disgust "well... That was fun" me and kairi laughed at his expression for a bit with me rolling on the floor before kairi gave him a handkerchief to wipe off the drool kairi just smiled at him with me finally relaxing myself i spoke "anyways... we better head out to the Station Plaza"when i was finally outside i looked at the sun as it shined so bright that i had to cover my eyes, i looked at the clock tower which was surprisingly just above the station it was... different as the top was starting with 'I' instead of the usual 'XII'

"There seems to be a lot of dream eaters around here, we're gonna need to split up" kairi said to us as she looked at a closed underground passageway, i remember when i... riku used that way to navigate through the town... Wait why did riku do that anyways? I can't seem to remember...

"Hey kairi, riku I'm gonna go through the underground concourse and the back alley, sounds fair?" I asked them which i received a nod in return i quickly go to the blocked entrance, and pressed the button on the side as the bars extracted, i entered to find the usual orange, yellow and red-colored pathways, i summoned my keyblade for safety and just navigated through the paths

'_Do you want to go back?'_

I looked around me... "What was that?" It took me a few minutes before i can finally ignore that voice and just took another corner what i saw was 3 dream eater nightmares The Kooma Pandas... It looked like they were eating the bars at Exit#3 i rushed at them when one turned at me, i slashed my keyblade at it... It just blocked my attack i attacked the panda 3 more times but still it was blocked by the panda's tummy. It slapped me, it was so hard i was actually thrown back. I used my spear just in time to stop me from being dragged further...

Seriously that was a strong blow! My keyblade was then cloaked in a dakr aura as i slashed the Panda in one blow as it disappeared the 2 pandas finally noticed me as they blocked me and slapped me, i again slashed the keyblade at them which made both of the panda disappear, the dark aura on my keyblade disappeared as i looked at the exit, i used the keyblade to make the bars go up and i went out.

the back alley is a very memorable place, there was a hang out at the right corner of the alley and just a window on top of the building besides it, As i came around the corner to peak at the hangout 2 Yoggy Ram appeared at it's entrance i quickly used the Organization Barriers to make it impossible for them to enter and as they took notice of my existence they quickly Rammed at me

i just barely manage to evade it and landed successfully on top of one of them, seriously when did this alley get so big "Hrggh!" The ram Chased each each other in a circle in a effort to make me dizzy, i just quickly summoned my spear to Stab the Ram i was sitting on, it tripped and hurled at the other ram, both of them disappeared, i went inside the barrier as only nobodies can enter them

What i found inside was unexpected, a Frootz cat spirit walking around, it lead me a dirty corner 'yuck' and after what seemed like an hour i found a pink gem with some whiskers and strawberry symbol on it, the Frootz Cat disappeared, without any clue i put the gem in my pocket as i went outside to meet back with Riku and kairi

[Riku's POV]

Kurix... He was made when i merged with ansem thus a heartless... "Kairi head for the sandlot, i'll go to Tram Common" she nods and runs with keyblade in hand, he reminds me of someone... Wait who was it again? "Ughh i have no time for this" i jumped at the corner of the central station and landed gracefully at the one corner of Tram Common i looked around, a lot of shops are open right now and it seems there are more houses than before.

'_Darkness, may ran around, darkness may take over, but a small light always shines within'_

I turned around to the voice to find a hooded figure, he wore the same hood the organization XIII wore, i summoned the keyblade and pointed it at him "Who are you!?" I said with anger in my eyes, "Your Darkness grows, sooner or later light will disappear from you" he just sided my keyblade with one finger as he walked past me, i turned around but he wasn't there anymore. i looked at my hand cause i had a itchy feeling, what i found was rather weird it was the dream eaters spirit's symbol, 8 Cera terrors appeared i was completely surrounded.

My Way to the dawn emitted a dark aura while my hand emitted a white one, I twirled with my keyblade intact, creating a whirlwind of slashes, all the nightmares are gone leaving a small stench of pure darkness, some civilians was walking around minding their own business, i noticed a giant dream eater nightmare at the other side of the area, i jumped from roof to roof without a glitz of notice i landed in front of the nightmare it looked different from the ones i saw before

It looked like the armor Terra wore with a merge of My own, it's symbol is in it's palm just like mine, it walk slowly in front of me and when it was in front of me... That was the last thing i saw completely...

I saw a last glimpse of the armor, removing it's helmet "vani... Tas..."

_'Tsk, tsk, tsk why wont you just give into the darkness'_

i opened my eyes i was facing ansem i was in a really dark place... In the other side of my heart 'twilight or dawn both has darkness and light within but with me around the dark will always be stronger' ansem crept closer at me, his hand reaching for my head "NO!" The light within me glowed bright it made ansem jump and block his eyes the light weakened a bit and just focused on covering me my way to dawn appeared in my hand as the Kingdom Key D appeared in ansem's hand... _'The fight begins'_ ansem came rushing at me

[Kairi's POV]

I went along with Riku and gone to the sandlot i really liked the struggle matches Here many players here are strong specially Roxas, fortunately yen sid granted those people who are inside sora's heart to be revived those people were!

Lets see they were Roxas, namine, ventus, aqua, Terra, And Xio... Wait who was she again? "Weird i know there was another one... Hmm" i just shrugged it off a struggle match was starting and this round was hayner against Snow, i remember fighting against snow he was really good but i only got to talk to him once and then i never seen him again, until now

"Come on!" Snow taunted hayner, snow attacked straight with hayner sidestepping but snow turned the bat and attacked to the right following hayner with snow getting many balls but hayner recovered and attacked snow with him just blocking it but losing some balls in his hands snow quickly finished it with just countering the other attack hayner threw at him "ughh, i lost" hayner said as he sat down with his legs straight in front of him and hands just behind him

"And the winner Snow Villiers! He will now have the chance to gain the title "Struggle Master" by beating One! But one match still stands in front of him, i welcome Roxas!" The ringer Shouted at the mic, The audiences cheered roars of excitement i just walked closer to see Roxas coming on the stage with a struggle bat in-hand the ringer spoke "and the match begins!" Not long after roxas does a quick attack and snow failed to guard it he twitched a bit as he losed more than half of the balls in his body, snow was taken a bit by the speed just as roxas stood straight to make a short slash from above his head to the resting position of his hand with quick speed, the rest of the balls in snow's body came off, snow just stood straight from his fighting position with no idea what to do, he walked to roxas and gave him his signature grin "that was... Fast?" Snow and roxas just laughed it off like they just escaped a jail full of paupo fruit to share with

"And with that the tournament ends with Roxas he now has the chance to fight A Struggle Master! And possibly become one!" The Ringer said, Auron with a extended Struggle bat came up stage, the crowd roared shouts of excitement so loud it may reach the floating tower above auron wore the belt from his neck's left side To the waist of his right side he laid the struggle bat on top of his right arm with his right arm holding the hold

"Auron, LTLS?" Roxas grinned with auron just giving him a impressed nod, they got ready as the ringer started the match, i noticed a nightmare far bit off the crowd so i left my place and walked to it's position, when i got there it was gone it, looked around and saw it on top of the building i was facing i used all my strength and cast aeroga and jump really high, i manage to grab the ledge of the building and pushed myself upwards. I saw it! A nightmare armor was carrying riku away it faced me as he summoned two Wargoyle at me, i ready my keyblade and pursued the floating nightmares it swinged its arms at me, i evaded and landed on its hand i went up his hand and to its head then jumped off attacking the other wargoyle instead

The wargoyle exploded and vanished but the other seemed to have gotten bigger and stronger, in the explosion of the wargoyle i noticed my keychain slightly transformed making my keyblade seemed different it looked like a mix of my Destiny's embrace and the oathkeeper...

'_Use my power you wont make it alone'_

I head a voice from the keyblade, the keyblade just... spoke to me? I followed the voice and just went with it, the nightmare was circling around me i ready myself and closed my eyes, i felt it coming at me i backflipped successfully evading the attack and sliced it's head, it left a scratch on it, as it enraged and attacked me while midair somehow i evaded every attack, as soon as it got tired i quickly went and rushed at it completely going through the beast, the slice was long across it's body as it disappeared, i turned around in hope of spotting the armor, but alas gone.

* * *

Well how do you like this? Sorry for the delay had a long weekends at province without wifi + a writer's block... Well here it is chapter 6, also I changed my mind on the OC request and i'll just make my own snd then that notice the long chapter? Forget about my writing pattern

one more note is that just like Leon, aerith, tifa ETC snow and co.

they Lost their world AFTER final fantasy XIII at the time of KH 1

they regained their world and continued on at KH RE:COM

And The new world in Lightning returns paralleled with KH 3Ds

Allas KH3 is paired with my very own version of FFXIII

Since FF is included in KH i would just say my copyrights on kingdom hearts and it will count as if i also said my copyrights on FF


End file.
